Through the eyes of a child
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Al's POV. The boys must care for their mother when she becomes ill. Just when they think the worst is over another obstacle stands in the Elric family's way title will probably change
1. Chapter 1

I wiped away my tears as I ran into the house. Brother says it's not good for mom to see us upset while she's sick. I hate that mom doesn't feel good, it's not like her lie in bed all day...it scares me. She tries to hide a lot of what she's feeling from us.

"Here, I got the clean cloths you asked for." I hand them to my brother and start to sit down next to our mother's bed. She's asleep right now, but when she wakes up I'll tell her that I got all my chores done and she'll be happy. Ed shakes his head.

"You're not done yet. I need you start getting ingredients together for soup. We'll have to make dinner tonight."

"Can't you-"

"I have to sit here to make sure mom's fever doesn't get too bad." I hardly get to sit with her. I don't like it when Ed doesn't let me near her, he tells me he's not keeping me from her, I'm just faster at getting everything together. She's my mother too, I can't understand why I can't help take care of her. She's been looking after us all our lives, I'd like to be there for her too. I guess brother has his reasons.

I go into the kitchen and start gathering everything we have, which is mostly vegetables. I hope Winry's grandma stops by again. She knows what to do with all this, sometimes she brings chicken soup for mom and we don't have to cook. I'm not really good at it but Brother says I do better than he does.

I returned to Brother and Mom, she's slowly waking up now and I want to tell her that she doesn't have to worry. I know she'll be proud. Ed shushes me as mom's eyes start to close again.

"Let her rest, Al. I know it's not easy but Mom's sick and it's good for her to sleep when she can."

"Yeah, I know but she's been asleep all day. I miss her." I drew my knees to my chest as I feel more tears forming. Ed puts an arm around me and pulls me closer.

"I know. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay, Alphonse." He promises. Ed's never let me down beforr so I have no reason not to trust him. He always knows how to make me feel better...other than mom, he's the one I trust most. He's the best brother anyone could have, he's always taken care of me too. I'm real lucky to have them and I don't know what I'd do without them...

It's dark now and Winry's grandma is here, she told Winry to stay at home so she didn't get sick. I heard her talking to mom, she's promising to keep an eye on us if something happens to her. Brother said the only thing that'll happen is that mom will get better and things will go back to normal. When she comes, brother gets to sleep she takes over for a while.

Ed hasn't been sleeping well since mom got sick, I think he's scared too. Mom hasn't eaten today and she seems to be getting worse. I hope Ed's right about everything being okay again. I just wish everything was okay right now. Mom says she feels bad that she can't take care of us right now, we try to tell her we understand. Even moms get sick sometimes. She tells us that she's very proud of us for showing her that we can look after each other and her too. I haven't been doing much though and I wonder if maybe she'd be disappointed if she knew...

It's been a long time now and Mom won't wake up. We were told that it's because her fever's too high. Ed's been watching her more closely, sometimes all night. We talk to her and hope she can hear us. Ed said he doesn't know if she can or not but it never hurts to try.

"Mom?" I call lowering myself onto the floor. "Mom it's me, Al. I just wanted to tell you that we love you and we're doing our best to keep up with our chores like you said. W-we need you and...please just come back. I don't know what we'd do without you. We're trying to find a way to make you better. Ed's trying to find dad for you, he thinks maybe he can help you. We know you miss him." I pause. "E-Ed's doing a really great job looking after me. You'd be so happy. I'm a little worried about him though. He doesn't get much sleep and he hardly ate yesterday. Did you hear him when he was reading your favorite book to you?" Ed joins me on the floor, taking Mom's hand.

"Don't worry, the sleep is good for her, it'll help." He assures me. I know he wants to keep me calm but his own calmness is starting to wear off. Mrs. Rockbel brought over some medicine earlier. She says she's impressed by the dedication we have.

"She's our mom, how can we not be here, she's done the same for us." Brother tells her.

He's right. I can't remember a single time in my life when i was sick and she didn't sit beside my bed until I was better. Brother was there too.

"You should try to get some sleep, little brother." Ed says. "I'll need your help tomorrow and it's going to be a long day."

"But-"

"For mom." He knows I'll do anything for mom. I stand up and go to my room without a word but I can't sleep. Brother is crying now, i can hear him faintly. Ed doesn't cry easily so I know something isn't right. I'm tempted to go out there and sit with him, but I give him his privacy. I wish I could do more for him. Brothers are supposed to be there for each other but he won't let me. I feel my eyes beginning to close and yawn. Hoping the new day brings good news...

I woke up to hear Mrs. Rockbel talking to brother. He's smiling today.

"It's a good sign that she was awake and talking to you, even if it was just a few words. You boys must be doing something right." Brother glares at her.

"I'm not completely useless you know." He complains. I notice he looks more tired than usual even since he hasn't slept much. He sips from his water slowly.

"So that means she's getting better?"

"It's too soon to tell for sure. But I'd say you've given her a good chance." I can't contain my excitement and I run to Ed throwing my arms around him.

"You did it, Brother." I cry.

"You helped. You did a lot of the important stuff around here and I'll make sure mom knows when she's better." He promises...

It's been a long road, but mom's fever broke and she's getting her strength back.

"I'm so proud of my boys." She pulled us into a hug. "Thank you. I love you both so much." She says she's grateful to us for everything we've done and she has the most wonderful sons ever. Mrs. Rockbel says she hasn't seen such an amazing turn with this illness and that it's likely to be over soon. I'll be happy when everything is normal again. She might even get out of bed soon.

"It won't be long now,Al." Ed tells me. I told you it would be okay." I'm starting to feel better about it now...

It's been a couple week but Mom's up. She made breakfast this morning. It was nice to wake up to hearing her call me and kiss my head like she did before.

"Come on, Alphonse, the food will be cold if you don't hurry." She says softly. I jump out of bed and hurry to the table. Ed's already there. He's a little pale and doesn't seem interested in his pancakes. Mom sits down next to him.

"Brother, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says. Mom reaches out to touch his forehead, but he pulls away.

"Edward, baby, can you help me straighten up in the other room?" Mom hasn't called us 'baby in a long time.

"I'll help." I offer taking another bite. Mom smiles at me.

"Thank you, but I need you to eat. Ed can handle it." She stood up and led him out of the kitchen. I can hear them but I can't really make out the words, she sounds worried. I finish breakfast and wait, Ed doesn't come back to the table. Mom sent him to bed.

"He just needs some sleep." She tells me but I can see it in her eyes, something isn't right. She grabs some paper and a pen,I can't see what she's writing. After a little while she folds the paper and gives it to me.

"I need you to this to Mrs. Rockbel. It's important can you do that?" I nod and she kisses my head.

"Good, go as quickly as you can."

"Mom,what's wrong?"

"There will be time for questions later,go on now." I hurry out the door and run the whole way,I want to know what the letter says,but I don't stop to find out. If mom says it's important and sends me out before chores, it can't be good. I just hope whatever it is isn't what I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Winry's house feels like a world away, I try to catch my breath while I knock as hard as I can to make sure someone hears me. It seems like a long time before the door opens.

Winry opens the door. "What's wrong Al-"

"I need to see your grandma!" I tell her,she moves aside to let me in. She notices how worried I am and yells into the kitchen for her.

"What's wrong, are you okay,do you want to sit down?" I shake my head still breathing hard.

"I-I can't." I tell her. I can see that she's worried, I kind of feel bad because I know it's because of me. Mrs. Rockbel finally comes over to me.

"Alphonse, what's the matter?" she asks,I hand her the paper and watch her unfold it.

" mom said it's really important that you get this. " I see her reading it, then she rushes out of the room. I wish I knew what was happening. I guess mom has her reasons too, maybe she thinks it's easier for me to not know,but she doesn't understand, sometimes not knowing is worse...

When we finally reach house, I throw open the door, this time, I have no choice, my legs are wobbly and I can't tell if it's from running or the fear I feel in my heart.

"Sit down now,try to catch your breath before you faint." Mrs. Rockbel pulled out a chair and helps me sit down at the table.

"Trisha?" She calls out,Mom answers and it sounds like she's in Ed's room. Mrs. Rockbel promises to check on me after she talks to mom and starts off toward Brother's room. I don't know what's happening but after a while, She comes back, I can't read her expression.

"M-Mrs. Rockbel?"

"Hm?" She turns to me.

"is...everything okay?" She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mother will be talking to you shortly. I need to go back home for a few things, but it won't take long. Just take it easy and let yourself calm down. It won't do any good, it can only make you sick." I nod, it don't really know what to say. What she's saying is only making it worse...

's been gone for a while and I finally calmed down enough to find my way to Ed's room. The door is open just enough to peek in without being noticed if I'm quiet.

Brother's asleep under his blanket. Mom's sitting in a chair by his bed brushing back his hair. She looks really sad.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." She whispers. "You and your brother are so brave, my angels from the moment I knew you were going to be in my life. Everything I could ever want and more since I was a little girl, dreaming of my own family. I never could've dreamed I'd get such incredible, selfless boys. I love you so much and I'm proud of you." She kissed the top of his head. "I'll do everything I can to help you through this. I promise." My heart feels like it's sinking. I softly push open the door.

"Mom?" I call, my voice is shaky and I feel tears coming again. Mom seems startled, quickly drying her eyes on her dress.

"Alphonse, I thought you were in the kitchen." She sniffles and forces a smile.

"I was,but I'm feeling better now. Is Brother okay?" She sighs.

"Come here." She invites, her arms reaching out to me. I walk in slowly,keeping my eyes on Ed. Mom pulls me into a hug, resting her head on top of mine.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't want you to worry. I know you boys went through a lot already. I need you to be brave a little longer."

"Mom, please talk to me." I plead, I'm not real sure I want the answer now.

"Ed is sick, Al. But Mrs. Rockbel is going to help take care of him. She should be back any time now and we'll give him some medicine." I pull away just enough to look in her eyes.

"Then he'll get better just like you did." I know Ed, he'd never leave us. He promised me he would always be here. Mom hugs me tight.

"I hope so,Alphonse."

"I know he will. I'll help."

"Ed will need a lot of rest,that will help him. I'll need you to help with chores, he'll be in bed until he's all better and I don't expect you to do it all."

"Can I sit with him?"

"We'll have to see." She tells me. "Maybe if he feels well enough later."...

Winry came by with Mrs. Rockbel, she knows Ed doesn't feel good, she says she came to help make dinner but I caught her peeking into Brother's room while her grandma was checking him. I think she really likes him. She even brought him a little flower but she was too scared to give it to him. She says she's just being nice,but her face was really red when she asked me to take it in for her.

She even helped me with my chores and getting water for Brother.

" Are you doing okay?" She asks while we're cleaning.

"I guess." I'm not really okay, but I know he'll get better and then I will be.

"Are you sure, I must have been hard watching your mom being sick and now Ed." I stop what I'm doing and sigh.

"Yeah, but Ed saw most of it,he just sent me away most of the time. I didn't do much for her...I hated it. I know he must have a reason but-"

"Maybe he was protecting you."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want you to get sick, he probably thought if he sent you to do everything else, you would have less of a chance to catch it. You know how he is, He'll do his best to protect the people he loves and he'll do it without making it obvious if possible." She's right, I should have realized that. Instead, I've been angry with him. I'll have to remember to tell him I'm sorry and thank him when I'm done.

I've been thinking about brother all day so I asked mom to let me see him. She talked to Mrs. Rockbel and she said it would be okay to have short visits if he feels like it, it might even help. I knocked softly on the door in case he's asleep.

"Come in, Al." He calls, I smile I haven't heard his voice all day. I'm used to being with him during the day. I push open the door to find him sitting up in his bed, he's surrounded by pillows I can see he's shivering under his cover.

"Hey,little brother." He greets me with a smile,it's comforting even though he's pale,he seems like himself.

"How are you feeling?" I take a seat in the chair Mom usually sits in by his bed. He shrugs.

"I feel okay. Tried and a little cold, but nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, I don't think would be spending so much time over here if that was all."

"She's just making sure my fever doesn't get too bad." Mom tried the same thing when she got sick.

"I know what you're doing." I tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're protecting me, just like you did when you made me do the chores while you stayed with mom." Ed doesn't say anything, he leans back against the pillows.

"Let's try again Brother, the truth this time. How are you feeling today?" He looks at me, I know he's deciding what to do.

"Al-"

"Please Brother, it scares me more when you lie. Can you at least admit that's what you were doing?"

"Protecting you?" He asks. "I think you know already."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ed turns his head from me and starts to cough, it sounds painful.

"Brother!" When he finally stops, he pulls the cover closer around himself.

"Al, can you get me that glass of water?" He points to the bedside table. I reach over and get the glass,handing it to him carefully.

"Thanks." He says, his hand is shaking. I put my hand on the bottom to help steady it.

Ed sips slowly. I take it and put it back when he's done. He settles back again, this time with his eyes closed. He doesn't need to tell me, I remember how it started. Mom was the same way but Ed seems like he's a little sicker than she was in the beginning.

"Can I do anything else for you?"

"Yeah,stop worrying so much."

"You'd worry if I was in bed with the same thing. A lot of people-"

"I'm not 'a lot of people' I'm okay." I wish I could believe him now. So many people died from the epidemic, mom almost did. I hope he's right because I don't know what mom and I would do without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed's been in bed for about a week now, he's been sleeping a lot more and even when he's awake, he's still tired. Mom says his fever's getting worse, Winry and I listen in on the conversations with mom and Mrs. Rockbel when we can. it's our only way of getting to know what's really going on. Sometimes I can hear Ed too.

"It's too warm." He tells mom, he sounds different today, I don't know if I could explain it but it doesn't sound like he usually does. Winry noticed it too, she's starting to worry. I know she wants to be with him too, but she won't ask. She and Ed argue a lot sometimes but it's pretty obvious they care for each other.

"How long do you think it'll be before Brother can be out of bed?" I ask, Winry shakes her head.

"I don't know. It took your mom a while to get better,everyone's different, Al. We'll just have to wait."I know she's right and we can't rush things but I really wish I had the answers.

Mom made him some soup today, sometimes she has to help him eat it. He's always shivering.

"This will help." She sits on the bed with him and feeds him when he can't hold onto it right. I can see that it bothers him. He eats less than half and that's not like him, Ed usually finishes dinner.

Mrs. Rockbel said It's to be expected but it doesn't make it any easier to watch. she also said that she'll try a different medicine if he doesn't feel better soon. She already gave him two. I hope the next one works.

It's evening now, Winry and her grandma are staying for the night. Brother can't keep anything down right now, not even the water. It started after lunch time, he told mom his stomach feels really sick and he didn't have dinner. Standing in the doorway to his room, I can see that the fever is worse, he's sweating a lot, I can't stand by and do nothing anymore.

I slowly walk to his bed, he's lying on his side,curled up and his eyes are closed. I don't want to disturb him if he's asleep, so I do my best to soak the cloth on the bedside table, squeeze it out and place it on his head just like we did for mom.

Ed shifts his head when the cloth touches him and his eyes open a little.

"Al?" He says, his voice sounds strained and weak.

"It's okay, Brother, I just wanted to see how you're feeling. We're worried about you." I admit to him. He stretches out, then lays still.

"Don't be." He tells me. "I told you, I'll be fine."

"I know you did." I sit down on his bed. "Do you feel any better?" He hesitates again.

"Not yet, maybe in a day or two." I frown.

"You said that last time." I remind him, staring down at his blanket.

"Hey, I don't have much control over how long it takes, Al. I'd be over it already if I did." He mumbles.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so..." I know I shouldn't upset him, so I change the subject to the first thing that comes to me. I clear my throat.

"Winry asked about you today."

"yeah?" He coughs hard into the sleeve of his night shirt.

"Yeah. She wants to visit with you sometime soon." I grin. "I think she likes you brother." Ed's face shows his embarrassment.

"n-no she doesn't, don't be a jerk, Alphonse."

"I'm not so sure. She brings those flowers, but never actually gives them to you herself."

"I'm sick, she probably didn't want to catch-" Another coughing fit, Brother's struggling to catch his breath, he turns his face away from me.

"Broher!" i cry standing up quickly.

"A-Al-" He gasps, "I need you to do something for me.." my heart sinks.

"Anything."

"G-Go g-et mom." I run from the room and find mom sitting in the kitchen, sipping tea.

"Mom!" I shout, startling her.

"Alphonse, what-"

"Ed needs you, I don't know what happened, I was in there and then-" my heart is pounding so loudly that I have to wonder if she hears it too. It doesn't take long for Winry and her grandma to join us.

Winry and I sneak over to the bedroom,pressing our backs to the wall.

Mom 's smiling,brushing back his hair,but it's not her real smile,it's the one she forces herself to use when she's worried about something and doesn't want us to know.

"He's okay, Al. Ed's always okay, he's strong and...too stubborn to let this keep him down for long. You know that." Brother can be stubborn, He shows us that all the time. Maybe it looks worse than it is. I mean, Brother can't really be that sick...right?

Yeah." I say softly, staring down at my feet. I want to believe her, I do. Lately I can't be sure of what's really happening. He's lied to me before and some things aren't adding up, but then he's my brother... Please Ed, we need you, hurry and get better.

Winry puts an arm around me.

"He'll be fine, you'll see. He just needs some rest. Grandma's really good at helping people feel better. She-"

"Alphonse?" Mom calls.

"I'm here, is Ed okay?"

"Al, I need you to go down to the laundry basket and bring up more cloths, as many as you can carry." I don't like that she ignored my question.

"Take Winry with you, she can bring in more water." Mrs. Rockbel instructed. Before I can say anything, Winry grabs my wrist and I'm being pulled away from the room.

"Come on, Al. The sooner we get it all together, the sooner he'll start feeling better." As we start toward the kitchen where I last saw the basket, I can hear Brother getting sick. I'll bring him fresh clothes too, just in case he needs them. We don't waste any time getting everything together. I grab some new night clothes and put the stack of cloths on top. I put my hand on top of them so they don't fall over and Winry gets the pitcher and a bowl, filling them with cool water.

We rush back to the room to find Mom helping Ed to lie back. He moans weakly.

"Shh, it's going to be all right, baby." She soothes. Mrs. Rockbel pulls something from her bag, I can't quite tell what it is, but she tells Brother to swallow it. Ed struggles a bit trying to get it down.

"We got everything." I announce, my eyes on Ed. I notice some red specks on his shirt sleeve and chest. Mom takes everything and puts it on the table by the bed.

"Thank you. It was good thinking to bring extra clothes, , thank you for your help." She gives us both a hug before turning back to the bed.

"Ed?" I hear Winry call gently. He looks at her. I see it in his eyes, the confidence and strength are gone now. His golden eyes are dulled from his illness, he's exhausted.

"I hope you're feeling better soon." She continues, reaching out to touch his hand. "But until then, we're here to help, just tell me what you need and I'll get it." Ed surprises us by taking Winry's hand and giving it a little squeeze. He doesn't have to say anything, it seems to comfort her. He closes his eyes and Winry rests her head on the bed beside him, never letting go of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"My parents used to read me this book when I was sick, It's one of my favorites." Winry holds up the book to show us the cover. I can tell Ed isn't really interested, but he knows how important it must be to her.

"Do you want to hear it?" She asks settling in next to Ed on the bed as I sit on the other side of him.

"A little later, I just really need sleep. I wouldn't be able to pay attention to it." Ed explains. Lately he's been saying how hard it is to keep his thoughts and attention on conversations. He just wants sleep and Mrs. Rockbel watches him more closely.

I wish I could make him better, maybe if Dad was here he'd know what to do. He could've made mom better and Ed wouldn't be so sick. On the other hand, Ed got really angry at him when mom was sick. He said maybe if she wasn't so sad that he was gone, she could've gotten better faster.

Lately, Brother seems to need someone with him almost all the time, even when Winry and I are here, mom and Mrs. Rockbel are waiting close by. One good thing is that we got him to eat a little bit. He wasn't going to, but Winry started to get upset and asked him to, she was almost in tears. Brother hates it when she cries, it really upsets him. He'll usually give in. I don't think they realize how easy it is for us to see the real reason that happens.

I notice the little things. He knows when she's worried and holds her hand sometimes. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to,really. Just having him near her helps. I just want to have everything go back to normal. It's not long before Mrs. Rockbel comes in to check on Ed. She's bringing him medicine. Brother can't take the medicine without taking something that stops him from throwing up first. Ed says this medicine is the worst thing he's ever had. Winry and I step out of the room and wait.

She hands Ed a small glass and he groans, taking it with an unsteady hand. She rests a hand on the bottom to help.

"Did you eat any of the soup your mother brought earlier?" Mrs. Rockbel asks as Ed empties the container.

"A little.I couldn't take very much." Brother says.

"Good,it's something at least." Mrs. Rockbel waits a few minutes and tries to get Ed to take the other one. He tries but it doesn't sound it's going to stay with him.

"Take a couple deep breaths." She tells him. Ed doesn't argue, it isn't helping and he gets sick anyway. I hear her sigh.

"If you can't take your medicine, I'll have to give you injections instead."

" n-no needles,I -I'll get better -"

"This is no time for you stubborn behavior. Sooner or later we all do things we don't particularly want to do,but it's for our own good."

" I can't -"

"You'll have to if you want to get better. Think of your poor mother, how do you think she feels,watching her son lie in bed,getting sicker and your brother, do you have any idea what they're going through?'

" I watched mom go through this,I-"Mrs. Rockbel rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that was difficult for you and Alphonse. It's one of the worst feelings for a mother,to know your child is ill and not be able to make them better. Your mother would give her life for you boys, do you mean to tell me you wouldn't take an injection to make yourself better for her?"

I turned to look at Winry,who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry,Winry. Ed just really doesn't like needles,you know that. He'll fight for a little bit,but I'm pretty sure your Grandma can handle it,she's a tough lady." I try to sound reassuring and even force myself to smile a little. Ed would do anything for mom,we both would,even if it means getting a shot.

"You're right,Al. I just -"

" what is it? " I ask.

"N-nothing."she says quietly. Our just worrying is soon replaced by soft chuckling, Ed and Mrs. Rockbel are arguing again. I'm taking it as a good sign. His weakness is clearly heard, but the words are definitely normal.

After about an hour, Ed suddenly calms down and Mrs. Rockbel calls us back in.

Ed's trying to stay awake, but a combination of his medicine and the arguing has taken most of his energy.

" just rest now. " Mrs. Rockbel 's tone is softer now. She straightens Ed's blanket and gathers the needle and medicines. When she leaves, Winry and I climb back on to the bed with him. Winry reaches over to the bedside table and dips one of the cloths into the bowl of water,squeezes out the extra and puts it on his head.

"Are you okay?" She asks as we settle into our places.

"I'm fine." He tells her. We know better.

"Ed?" Winry says gently .

"Yeah?"

" can you promise me that? "

"What?"

" You're okay? "I know he wants to,so she won't be so sad,and for me too."

"What about that book?" He says ,Winry tilts her head slightly.

"What about it?"

" you brought it all the way over here. Let's hear it. It'll help me sleep. " She nods and begins to read. Maybe he's just tired,or it's whatever Winry's grandma gave him, but I don't like how he avoided her question. I don't know how he feels,but I know what I've seen and I'm concerned about the reaction. Ed's sudden sharp coughing catches my attention and when it passes, I help him drink some water. It sounds painful. For now at least, all we can do is wait. Ed has to get better,he's really taking his time though.


	5. Chapter 5

Mom spent the night in Ed's room again. She said that even though he's trying to be strong for us, she's still his mother and is still going to look after him. Ed doesn't fight it. Everything's so different right now. Brother doesn't usually let mom stroke his hair so much. I guess he's comforted by it, or maybe it's for her.

I don't know what it is, but I've got this feeling, that feeling you get when you just know something isn't right, and it feels kind of like you get a knot in your stomach or your heart just sinks. That happens more often now.

Ed hasn't been hungry for a while. I know when you're sick you don't really want food, but he won't even take it for Winry anymore. We don't know what to do. He's gotten so weak Winry and I keep telling ourselves that it gets worse before it gets better and He'll be a lot better soon. We can see clear signs of his fever. Winry's grandma says it's because it keeps spiking. Sometimes Mrs. Rockbel pulls mom into the kitchen and after a while, I can hear her crying. I hate it when Mom cries and I know Brother does too.

Winry's been helping me with my chores since Ed's stuck in bed. Ed says when he's stronger, he'll make it up to her.

"Just rest for now." Winry and I climb onto the bed and she pulls the blanket further around him. He's been shivering all morning and I even offered him my blanket, but he said I should hold onto it in case I need it. I'm not used to him being so weak all the time and it's scaring me. Sometimes at night when I can't sleep, I go into his room. He's always so..still. I rest my hand on his and ask him to get better, I tell him how worried I am and that...I miss him. I try not to bother him too much when he's resting. I've accidentally woken him up before and he tells me he's not angry.

"I'm real proud of you got helping mom while I'm stuck in bed. It takes a lot of pressure off her and I know it's a lot even with Winry helping out." He allows me to put a new damp cloth on his head without a fight.

"It kind of is." I admit. "But you need the rest. Things will be back to normal when you're well again. You looked after mom and me, I guess it's my turn to look after you guys for a while."

"Yeah. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, Brother. What do you need?"

"Well, it could be a while before I'm out of bed, no matter how hard it might be...I need you to keep looking after mom until then. Keep helping with chores and make sure she's okay. Me being sick right after she was is really getting to her." His cough sounds painful. His request worries me.

"I will, but why are you asking me that, you're making it sound like-" Ed puts his hand on my head. He puts on a faint smile.

"It's going to be fine, Al. I need you trust me when I say that." I nodded.

"You're my big brother, I've always trusted you. You never gave me a reason not to." I sit beside him in silence for a minute before I ask him the question I've been holding onto, afraid of the answer.

"Hey Ed, are you..doing okay, I mean-" he doesn't let me finish.

"You have to stop worrying so much, Alphonse. It's not going to do mom any good for both of us to be sick. That's exactly what's going to happen. Being worried never solved anything."

"Winry's worried too." I point out.

"I told her the same thing I'm telling you. It's probably really late, you should probably get back to bed so you're not too tired to come visit me tomorrow. Winry's bringing her book again and there's only a little left. Don't tell her I said this...but she was right, I do kind of want to know what happens." I chuckle.

"Me too. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good." He tells me.

"Night brother, feel better soon."

"Night Al. See you in the morning. " he replies and I can hear how exhausted he is. It hurts me to see how much it affects him. I try to look past some of the things he says but lately I can't. Something is wrong I know it is. I'm just not sure I want to know what exactly it is.


End file.
